


Tactile Analysis

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Noting her talent for keen observation, Griffin weaves a bit of it into their lovemaking.





	Tactile Analysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/gifts).

He was always a stickler for the rules. That had been her first observation of James Griffin. But more so, he believed in honing one’s skills. Ever since they had gotten to the Garrison together, James had taken note of her skill of tactile analysis. 

“Like a computer,” he had said, mesmerized during their first group project. “Do you just absorb every detail around you?” 

“Affirmative, sir,” Ina said. 

A quirk of his lips—cleanly shaven, save for one tiny missed whisker. “I like you calling me ‘sir’.” 

Years later, the way he regards her carries so much weight, and the words which come up in Ina’s mind are plentiful, a plethora of adjectives and poetic turns of phrase to describe how he looks at her and the manner in which he speaks as he conveys his wish for how they were to spend the remainder of the evening. 

This wasn’t the first time they had performed this act. Ina suspected this wouldn’t be their last. Though the word “lover” does not register in her memory, it is akin to it. 

He strips her of her clothes. While he could order her to remove them, as she had suggested before, he declines, stating he prefers to do the task himself. It got him more in the mood, to brush his hands over her breasts as he pulls her shirt over her head, trace the bone of her ribs down her middle, over the soft skin of her taut belly before tinkering with her belt. 

The heat begins. She sees the effect it’s also taking on him, a tent in his pants visible before he discards them, revealing to her his cock for several long moments, enough for every detail of its appearance to burn into her memory, before he steps behind her. 

He wraps a blindfold over her eyes, effectively shutting all visual sensory. But being pressed against her is a practical and intense texture, smooth and easily identifiable by its smell. Memories of their past sessions return to her, and she grows wetter at the promise of what this new session will hold. Silk and lack of vision always meant getting fucked, and her pussy pulses in anticipation of his member buried deep in her hot, wet folds. 

“Leifsdóttir, tell me what you see.” His voice is right beside her ear, and she shivers, every synapse now hyper-sensitive to the merest stimulation. 

“Black,” Ina responds. 

“What do you smell? What do you…feel?” 

Little by little, she details everything, and with each new description she herself unfolds, turning into jelly in his arms. He leads her to the bed—cool sheets, blanket pulled back, a pillow under her head—as his lips finds every sensitive spot until words cease to leave her lips. 

Tactile analysis concluded, she need only now to lie back and absorb each new wonderful sensation.


End file.
